The Captain & The Coffee Boy
by IheartJanto-X
Summary: A series of One-shots, folowing our favourite Torchwood characters. Janto, but OC involved. Most chapters are unrelated, but some may follow on from eachother.
1. Rude Boy

**Inspired by Rude Boy- Rihanna**

**Disclaimer - Of course, I own Torhwood. I'm actually RTD.....NOT!!!! Basically, I own nothing. **

Jack walked into the HUB to hear music echoing across the vast space. It was late, and he knew Gwen would've gone home a while ago. Since the loss of Tosh and Owen, Jack had encouraged the remaining team members to keep hold of their lives, and not to distance themselves from their loved ones. Of course, in Ianto's case, it was quite impossible to distance himself from his boss.

"Yan?" Jack yelled over the loud music, which happened to be a rap song. Ianto popped into view from where he had been crouched behind the rift manipulator.

"You called?"

"Where's that noise coming from?"

"Well, seeing as there's a radio station about 2 minutes away, I thought we'd take advantage of it" Ianto answered, "Anyway, it's not noise, it's music"

Jack rushed over and placed his hands on Ianto's hips.

"You sure about that?"

As he spoke, the music changed into something that Jack had never heard before. Ianto, recognising the tune, grinned seductively.

"Oh I think you might like this one"

Jack listened intently for what Ianto meant. Ianto made a mental note to thank his cousin Cerys for introducing him to Rihanna.

"_**Tell me rude boy boy can you get it up? **_

_**Tell me rude boy boy is you big enough?" **_

Jack raised his eyebrows, "They actually play this stuff on the radio?!"

"_**Tonight I'mma let you be the captain" **_

Jack laughed, "Actually, I'm starting to like this song" he smirked, pulling Ianto towards him roughly and kissing him passionately. Ianto responded with a groan, seductively running his tongue along jack's bottom lip. Jack moaned, pushing Ianto up against the nearest hard surface, which happened to be the water fountain.

"Jack" Ianto gasped as Jack attacked his neck with kisses, "I'm really wet"

Jack moaned, "Good" he murmured seductively.

"No" Ianto laughed, "I'm against a fountain, I'm literally soaking!"

Jack looked down at Ianto's suit, which was quickly becoming saturated by the fountain, and laughed. He grabbed Ianto's hand and led him towards the sofa instead.

"Sorry about that" he grinned, "Although we really should do something about those wet clothes"

Ianto smirked, loosening his tie and letting it drop to the floor. Jack's eyes widened as Ianto's shirt went the same way as his tie. Ianto grinned at Jack's expression, pushing him onto the sofa and straddling him.

"What happened to letting _me_ be the captain?" Jack asked breathlessly.

Ianto laughed, gesturing to the music that was still playing.

_**Relax let me do it how I wanna**_

_**If you got it, I need it, I'mma put it down **_

Jack groaned as Ianto began to kiss his neck, running his hands down Jack's chest and stopping just above his waistband. He untucked Jack's shirt and started to draw circles on his hips with his thumbs.

"Yan" Jack gasped, "If you keep that up, we're not gonna make it to the bedroom"

Ianto smiled seductively, "Do you want me to stop, then, Jack?" he moved his hand, gently brushing Jack's crotch as he did so. Jack's breath hitched, and he grabbed Ianto's hand slightly too roughly

_**I like the way you touch me there **_

_**I like the way you pull my hair **_

"Ianto" he breathed, "Kiss me"

Ianto complied with a grin, lacing his hands in Jack's hair as they kissed. Jack moved his own hands to Ianto's waist, undoing his belt with ease. Ianto pulled back and stood up. Jack whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Come on" Ianto smiled, holding out his hand. Jack took it and let himself be lead to the bedroom, an anticipating grin on his face the entire time.

* * *

Sometime later, as they lay blissfully in Jack's small bed, Jack turned to Ianto.

"Ya know, I think I could get used to the radio"

Ianto laughed, "I knew I could get you to come around"

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Well,_ that_ you certainly did!"

Ianto hit him playfully before snuggling into him, resting his head on Jack's toned chest. Jack draped his arm around his lover and began humming absentmindedly, hoping to sooth Ianto to sleep. Ianto suddenly burst into loud laughter, sitting up in bed and giggling at a confused Jack.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You realise what you're singing, don't you?"

Jack shook his head, "I've had the song in my head all night"

"I bet you have" Ianto grinned. Jack continued to hum the unrecognised tune, and Ianto desperately tried to stifle his laughter. Of course, Ianto knew exactly what Jack was singing;

_**Come here, rude boy, can you get it up?**_

_**Come here, rude boy, is you big enough?**_

_**Take it, Take it, baby.....**_

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it. Just one of a long line of one-shots. A lot of these short stories could be quite angsty, but I'll write a lot of funny/fluffy ones too :) _**

**_Enjoy :D_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	2. Misunderstanding

Ianto made his way up to Jack's office, pausing just outside the door as he heard voices coming from inside. Jack was on the phone, but it was obviously a casual call as opposed to official Torchwood business. Jack never laughed like that on the phone to UNIT operatives. Ianto didn't want to intrude on Jack's private conversations, but it was impossible for him not to overhear.

"So, Saturday, around 5?" Jack was saying down the phone.

"Of course I'll bring wine, what kind of a question is that?!" he laughed.

"Yep, can't wait, see you then"

He went to hang up, then Ianto gasped as he heard something that Jack hadn't ever once said to him.

"Love you"

Ianto was shocked. Jack had said those words so casually, as if he used them all the time. He might well do, but never with Ianto. He stormed away to the small kitchen, blinking back tears.

It was only about 20 minutes later, just when Ianto had finished his thorough cleaning of the coffee machine, that Jack bounded down the stairs to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist.

"Hey, you" he whispered in Ianto's ear seductively, "I've sent everyone home early, so it's just me and you"

Ianto stepped away from Jack, "And?"

Jack looked confused "Well I was thinking, maybe we could...."

Ianto glared, "You know what? I think I'll pass"

He dodged around Jack and headed for where he kept his coat, calling over his shoulder as he moved.

"Sir, as you sent the others home, I assume you won't mind me leaving" he headed for the heavy cog door.

"I mean, it's not as if I'm any different to the rest of them, is it?" he added as he walked out of the HUB.

Jack stared after him for a moment, before darting up the stairs and across the Plass to where Ianto was still walking, heading home, for some obscure reason.

"God, he can move when he's upset!" Jack thought to himself.

He reached Ianto and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face him. Ianto wouldn't meet his eyes, instead looking at the floor. Jack still hadn't loosened his grip on Ianto's arm, and the contact was making Ianto uncomfortable. He couldn't be this close to Jack, not when he'd just discovered that Jack had been getting much closer with somebody else.

"Is there something you wanted, Sir?" he mumbled, keeping his tone professional.

"Ianto, what the Hell is wrong?!" Jack was getting angry, "You've just suddenly gone all cold on me, but I haven't got a bloody clue what I've done!"

"I heard you on the phone, Jack, Okay?!" Ianto yelled. Jack blinked. That was not what he'd been expecting.

"What?"

Ianto sighed, "I heard you talking on the phone earlier in your office. You said you were going to meet someone on Saturday, that you'd bring wine. Then you said" he took a deep breath, making sure he wouldn't let Jack see him cry, "you said 'I love you'"

Jack's eyes lit up with recognition, "You've got completely the wrong end of the stick, Yan"

Ianto glared, "What, so I DIDN'T hear you say that? Are you really gonna deny the whole thing, because that's a cowards way out, Jack"

"No, of course I'm not. I did say I love you, but not in a romantic way"

"I don't understand"

Jack groaned, "This is so not the way I wanted you to find out, but....I was on the phone to Alice"

"Who the hell is Alice?!"

"Alice is my daughter, Yan"

Ianto's eyes widened in shock. He'd known Jack had a past, and, seeing as he'd lived so many lifetimes, he should've assumed he'd have had children somewhere along the line. He'd just never thought he'd hear about any of them.

"Okay, I need to sit down a sec" Ianto breathed, walking over to a nearby bench and putting his head in his hands. Jack sat beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out like this" he murmured, "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier" Ianto looked up at him.

"I understand why you didn't, I think. And anyway, at least I know you're not seeing somebody else. Or are you?" Ianto questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"I can assure you I'm not" Jack laughed, "There'd be no point, when I've got everything I need right here" he draped his arm across Ianto's shoulders. Ianto smiled and leaned his head against Jack's strong chest.

"Right then, Alice. Tell me about her"

Jack smiled, "Her name is Alice Carter. I was....married to her mother up until 1987. She died in 2006."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. She lived a full life" Jack smiled sadly, "anyway; Alice lives with her 8 year old son, Stephen. She's 32"

Ianto groaned, "God, Jack, your daughter is older than me!"

Jack kissed the top of his head gently, "Do you wanna meet her?"

Ianto looked nervous, "Do you want me to?"

"Of course. And she's looking forward to meeting you. She's impressed by anyone who can keep me under control" he laughed. "She told me to bring you along Saturday, if you wanted. Then I told her you didn't actually know, and she went a bit ballistic" he admitted sheepishly.

Ianto smiled, "I think I'll get along with her very well"

"So...is that a yes?" Jack asked.

"It is" Ianto nodded.

Jack beamed, pulling Ianto to his feet and into a tight hug. He pulled back and lightly kissed Ianto on the lips. Ianto sighed against his lips. He was immensely relieved, of course, that Jack wasn't seeing somebody else, but in some ways that could've been easier. Now, he had to impress Jack's family, something he'd never expected to have to do. He wanted to know them, to know Jack, a little better, but that didn't stop the nerves eating away at him. But Jack had said it would be fine, and he trusted him, right?

* * *

**This'll be continued in later chapters, with the meeting of Ianto and Alice.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. It had happened so quickly

**_It had happened so quickly. One minute he had been laughing, rolling his eyes when Jack made yet another inappropriate comment. The next, that smile was etched permanently onto his face as his eyes widened with shock. Jack's face was a mask of horror as the man clutched at his shirt, which was now stained blood-red. It had all happened so quickly...._**

When the rift alarm sounded, nobody seemed that willing to answer it. They had had such a relaxed, quiet day in the hub that Jack had been on the verge of sending everyone home early. In fact, he had just made the announcement, Owen already half into his jacket and heading to the door, when the alarm had gone off. Owen swore under his breath, Gwen groaned loudly, and Tosh rolled her eyes before heading towards her computer to read what was going on.

"Alien sighting, Lloyd George Avenue" Tosh stated as Jack reached for his coat. He bounded towards the door, yelling as he went.

"Ianto!"

"You yelled?" he stepped out from behind the coffee machine. Jack thrust Ianto's jacket into his hand.

"Fancy a little trip into Cardiff?" he smiled. Ianto rolled his eyes. He shrugged on his coat,

"Do I really have a choice?" he muttered, and Jack laughed, placing a hand on his lover's back and steering him out of the hub.

They strapped themselves into the SUV, putting on their headsets to receive information from Tosh.

"The Alien is of unknown origin, but based on its body shape and heat patterns it is basically humanoid. It appears to be armed, so be careful, guys"

"Are we ever anything but?" Jack laughed to Tosh, reaching over to squeeze Ianto's hand.

They skidded to a stop at the top of Lloyd George Avenue, Ianto muttering about Jack's terrible driving yet again. They step warily out of the car, guns poised and ready to shoot at a seconds notice. They glanced around the darkened street for a few seconds, before Jack ran rather noisily into an alleyway off the main street.

Ianto rushed after him, glaring in Jack's general direction.

"Jack Harkness, master of stealth" he muttered sarcastically as he turned into the alley, spotting Jack looking behind a bin.

"Jack!" he whispered. Jack came skipping happily over to where Ianto stood, gun still raised.

"Yes, Ianto, my lovely?" he answered. Ianto scowled.

"Could you be slightly more subtle? We're trying to sneak up on this creature, and for all we know it could be highly dangerous. If you go parading about, that thing could have you pinned up against a wall with a gun to your head before you could even blink"

"Well, the first part sounds kinda nice" Jack smirked, placing his hands on Ianto's hips. Ianto continued to glare for a further 3 seconds, before breaking into a grin, leaning in to press a kiss to his lover's lips. Jack tried to deepen the kiss, running his tongue over Ianto's bottom lip, but Ianto pulled back, grinning at Jack's disappointed pout.

"Sorry, Jack, but I'm not doing _that_ with you in a cold, wet alleyway"

"It's actually rather hot where I'm standing" Jack winked, running his hand down Ianto's chest seductively.

Ianto rolled his eyes, laughing at Jack's persuasiveness. He stepped reluctantly out of Jack's warm arms, still giggling slightly. Suddenly, there was a deafening bang and Ianto gasped. Jack's eyes widened as he saw the alien standing a little way behind Ianto. It was around 5 foot tall, and entirely black apart from its evil red eyes. The creature laughed, and it was as if its voice was laced with poison.

"Jack" Ianto whispered, bringing Jack's attention back to his lover. Ianto clutched at his shirt, his eyes wide with shock. Jack looked down to where Ianto's hand lay across his stomach, and watched the blood quickly saturate the white shirt. Jack gasped, rushing to Ianto's side just as his knees gave way and he crumpled to the floor.

"Owen!" Jack yelled into his earpiece, "You need to be here now, Ianto's been shot!"

"On my way" Owen said frantically from the hub, already rushing around with medical tools.

Jack fell to his knees and held on to Ianto.

"Yan? Talk to me, you're gonna be fine" he wasn't sure who needed more convincing, Ianto or himself.

"Jack" Ianto's voice was becoming weaker, his breathing ragged. He grasped Jack's hand tightly in his own, as if he had resigned himself to the fact that this was it. This was the end.

Jack heard the tone in Ianto's voice that meant he was giving up.

"Ianto, stay awake for me now, Okay? There's so much we've got left to do, this is NOT it" Jack was close to tears, "You haven't taught me how to make the perfect coffee, or taken me to see a rugby match, and I haven't shown you the stars" Jack sighed, "There are so many wonderful places I want to show you, so many things we haven't done"

"Sounds like fun" Ianto tried to smile, though tears were starting to pour down his cheeks. Jack wiped away his own tears, realising Ianto was giving up. He couldn't lose his lover.

"Yan? Please, stay with me" Jack almost sobbed, "I haven't had the chance to tell you....to tell you I lo..."

"Don't" Ianto choked out, "Just...let me go, Jack"

"NO! I'll never let you go, I never could"

"Promise me, Jack, promise me you'll be happy, be okay, at least"

Jack nodded tearfully, "I'll never forget you, Ianto Jones"

Ianto smiled, kissed Jack's hand, before taking one final deep breath and closing his eyes, slipping into a final unconsciousness.

* * *

Oh God, I just killed off Ianto! :'(

Sorry guys

xxxxxxxxxx


	4. Defabricator

The day was becoming increasingly slower, as the rift had been uncharacteristically quiet. Owen had begun dissecting something that no-one dared question, just for something to do. Tosh was creating yet another translation program, and Gwen was pretending to do paperwork, but was really just staring into space. Ianto was making coffee, as usual.

The only person who had something to do was Jack, and that was only because he'd decided to busy himself with a piece of alien technology. He sat in his office, playing with the buttons on the shiny metal control pad. He suddenly whooped with joy as he realised it had worked. He jumped up from his desk and ran down to the main area of the Hub, where his team were gathered.

"Look! I did it!" he yelled happily.

His employees turned, and several things happened at once. Owen choked on the coffee he'd been drinking, Tosh blushed and looked away, Gwen openly stared and Ianto's eyes widened, as did the tiny smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you doing, Harkness?!" Owen shouted.

"I got the de-fabricator working" he grinned. Owen rolled his eyes and walked back to the autopsy bay, away from a very happy, very naked Jack Harkness.

"Sir, maybe you should put some clothes on" Ianto said quietly.

"Why?" Jack smirked, "It's nothing _you_ haven't seen before"

Ianto blushed and looked down, "That's beside the point" he muttered.

Jack skipped over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Aww, Yan, are you embarrassed?"

Ianto shook his head, his face still an odd shade of red. Jack leant in to whisper in his ear seductively.

"You know, you could always help me get dressed"

Ianto raised his eyebrows, "Do you really need help to do that, sir?"

"Ianto, you call me sir one more time I'm gonna have to jump you" he rolled his eyes, "And I think you do a much better job than I do"

Ianto spluttered, and Jack grinned at the innuendo.

"I meant you do a better job of dressing, seeing as you come from a line of master tailors"

"I see," Ianto said, "Well, I suppose, seeing as I'm not doing anything...."

"Yay!" Jack beamed, grabbing Ianto's hand and pulling him up to the office.

Ianto let himself be led, rolling his eyes at Tosh, who giggled quietly.

Once they reached the office, Ianto stepped away from Jack and began gathering up his clothes from the floor.

"What are you doing, Yan?" Jack asked, confused.

"Helping you get dressed, Sir" he replied as if he was stating the obvious.

Jack grinned, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist and resting his chin on the younger man's shoulder.

"You know, I don't really need you to dress me"

Ianto escaped Jack's embrace and headed for the door, and smirked.

"Well, then I best get back to work" he teased, walking back out into the main hub with a smile. Jack pouted disappointedly, until he spotted the alien object still sitting on his desk. He picked it up and began to examine the buttons again. He chuckled as an idea struck him. He knew exactly how to get Ianto in his office, and also slightly less clothed......


	5. Unshed Tears

Angsty, set after COE. Short and, well, not so sweet :/

* * *

When Estelle had died, Jack had shed so many tears for her, remembering how they had spent all those years together. He cried because of the terrible way she had been taken, killed by vicious creatures that she had believed to be magical beings. He'd cried out all of his feelings for her, which was how he could move on, knowing that she had lived a full and happy life.

When they lost Toshiko and Owen at the hands of his own brother, Jack had cried at the betrayal. As he watched Tosh fight right until the end, tears had fallen down his face with no visible end. He watched her goodbye video tearfully, knowing how much she had meant to the team, and to him. He carried on in her name, staying strong for the others, telling the world, 'the end is where we start from'.

But when Ianto was killed, lost to the hands of the 456, he was numb. He'd cried as he fought for Ianto's life, when Ianto was convinced that he would be forgotten. But when reality hit, when Jack saw that his Ianto was gone, and could not come back, he found that he could shed no more tears. It was as if he was numb with loss, with the realisation that he had never told Ianto himself how much he had meant to him. Jack saw no point in showing emotion now, as he'd shown none to Ianto, even though he was the one he should've shown more than anyone else. Ianto Jones was the one he'd loved, and now he'd never know. All that was left of Jack's love was unsaid words and unshed tears.


	6. Peace of Mind

Rhys and Jack had never seen eye to eye. Rhys had learned to live with Jack's presence, but he was never particularly happy with the fact that his wife spent every day with such an obviously flirtatious man. On the other hand, Rhys had always got on with Ianto. It wasn't that they were friends, more that they understood each other.

So, when Jack called Gwen into his office to discuss her bringing Rhys into the hub (AGAIN), Rhys went to Ianto to ask him something which could possibly put his mind at rest.

"Ianto?"

"Yep?" Ianto looked up from the paperwork he'd been working on.

"You know Jack?"

"I think I'm familiar with him" Ianto laughed.

"Well," Rhys began uncomfortably, "Is he gay, by any chance?"

Ianto considered for a moment, "He prefers the term 'omnisexual'" he grinned, "basically, he'll do anything with a pulse"

Rhys gulped nervously, "So, him and Gwen, there might be something there?"

Ianto sighed, "Is that what you were getting at?"

Rhys nodded.

"Rhys, I don't think there's anything for you to worry about. From what I've heard from Gwen, she's pretty much head over heels for you"

"Really? What has she told you?"

Ianto chuckled, "Nothing too embarrassing for you, Rhys, although she may have mentioned something about the alien handcuffs"

Rhys blushed, "I, um.....well, I...."

"Don't worry about it" Ianto grinned, "I won't tell a soul"

Rhys relaxed visibly, "So there's nothing going on between her and Jack?"

"I bloody hope not!" Ianto laughed, just as Jack came bounding down the stairs, Gwen walking behind much less flamboyantly.

"Why do you say.....?" Rhys began, but stopped as Jack came up behind Ianto and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, kissing his neck softly.

"Hi, Rhys, sorry about stealing your wife there, she's all yours for the rest of the day"

Rhys was speechless. He stared between Jack's confused look and Ianto's wide smirk.

"You....you two are..." Rhys burst into hysterical laughter.

Jack looked at Ianto questioningly, who mimed, "I'll explain later"

Gwen nodded goodbye as she led her bemused husband out of the hub. As soon as the cog door rolled closed behind them, Jack turned to Ianto.

"So, what was all that about?" he asked, placing his hands on Ianto's hips.

"Rhys had his suspicions that you and Gwen were....you know" he answered, "And he chose to ask me my opinion on the matter"

"Oh, really?" Jack laughed, "And what was your opinion?"

"I told him that Gwen was totally in love with him, and that I hoped there was nothing going on between you" Ianto grinned, "he was confused as to why I was so bothered until you came down. What you saw was relief"

"Well, that's good to know" Jack smiled, "Hold on, what do you mean, 'you hoped'?"

Ianto looked uncomfortable, "Well, I couldn't tell him for sure, I mean, you never know"

Jack pulled Ianto closer so they were nose to nose.

"Ianto Jones, when will you realise?" he sighed, "Why would I ever do anything with Gwen, or anyone for that matter? I have you, and that's all I'll ever want"

Ianto beamed, "Really?"

Jack nodded, "You have no idea how much you mean to me" he admitted, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Ianto's lips. Ianto sighed contentedly as he pulled back.

"You mean so much to me, too, Jack. In fact" Ianto smirked, "How about I show you _exactly_ how much?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Why, Mr Jones, are you trying to seduce me?" he gasped in mock horror.

Ianto laughed, leaning in to pepper light kisses to Jack's neck.

"I do believe I am, Sir" he murmured against Jack's neck, causing him to shiver. Jack wordlessly grabbed Ianto by the belt and pulled him towards his office, grinning at the idea that Rhys could think he would want to do this with anybody else, when he had this gorgeous Welshman to call his own.


	7. Methods of Relaxation

Jack made his way up the long flight of stairs towards Ianto's flat, his long coat sweeping as he moved swiftly upwards. The building was deserted, and the emptiness was eerie in the darkness. Jack got closer to Ianto's front door, silently praying he would still be awake. It was only about 9:30, but it had been an exhausting day, both physically and mentally.

Jack stopped at the door, reaching out to the doorbell. His hand paused as he heard beautiful music from inside the flat.

"_**Slow down, Lie down,**_

_**Remember it's just you and me.**_

_**Don't sell out, bow out,**_

_**Remember how this used to be.**_

_**I just want you closer**_

_**Is that alright?**_

_**Baby let's get closer tonight"**_

Jack waltzed through the door to congratulate Ianto on his choice of CD, only to stop in his tracks. Instead of finding some kind of music player, all Jack could see was Ianto, sat cross-legged on the floor, a guitar in his lap. Ianto looked up to find Jack frozen to the spot.

"You OK there, Jack?" he asked, "You look like you've just had the shock of your life"

"Was that you? The music"

Ianto sighed, "Could you really hear it out there? It's a wonder the neighbours haven't been round to complain"

Jack still couldn't quite believe it. Ianto had always been quiet, reserved somehow. Even when they had become a couple, Jack had found it hard to get him to open up.

"It was...amazing" he gasped, "Beautiful"

Ianto stood up and walked over to where jack was stuck, transfixed, and planted a light kiss on his forehead.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Jack" he laughed, returning to where his guitar lay on the floor. He absentmindedly ran his fingers across the strings, smiling to himself at Jack's expression. He still hadn't moved, just continuing to stare at Ianto on the floor.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "snap out of it, Jack"

"I just...had no idea you..." he sank down on to the floor near Ianto, "play something else"

Ianto smiled, "like what?"

"Anything"

Ianto thought for a moment, "Don't laugh, Okay?" he brought the guitar onto his lap.

He started to play a soft melody, and Jack started to feel overwhelmed before Ianto even opened his mouth.

_**I wish there was a way  
to put into words  
All the thing you are to me  
Oh, how would I even begin to say  
Would you really mean**_

_**Would you say "I love you"  
Like I always do?  
That seems so little  
for all the things you**_

_**You have stolen my heart and soul  
you didn't do it on purpose  
you were just being yourself  
That's why I love you and no one else**_

Ianto finished the song and looked up at Jack, whose eyes were glistening with unshed tears of joy. He realised that the song was Ianto's way of telling him exactly how he felt. He leaned in and kissed Ianto lightly on the lips.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Ianto smiled, leaning in to kiss Jack slightly more passionately. He sighed as he pulled back, looking into Jack's eyes. One look told him exactly what Jack wanted, or perhaps needed. He grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him to his feet, neither one of them making a sound. Ianto grinned, silently leading a beaming Jack towards the bedroom.

* * *

Sometime later, as they lay comfortably in each others arms, Ianto turned to Jack, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder before speaking.

"So, not that I'm complaining, but what suddenly made you so...emotional?" he asked.

Jack sighed, "I just had no idea you were so...soulful"

Ianto smiled, "I wouldn't go that far, I suppose it just relaxes me, the music, and you need something like that in this job"

"True" Jack nodded.

"Do you have something like that, that calms you down at the end of the day?"

Jack smiled down at him "Yeah, I do actually" he kissed his forehead fondly, "You"

Ianto looked into his lover's eyes, brimming with emotion. Before he let himself get too choked up, he looked away timidly.

"Bloody sap" he muttered.

Jack laughed, pulling the young man closer. As they drifted off to sleep, Jack smiled as he realised this was his relaxation. After a tiring day dealing with aliens and terrors, the thing that kept him going was the thought of turning to his young Welshman, who, at the end of the day, was Jack's method of relaxation.

* * *

Sorry I haven't been writing, I've been skiing, and it's slightly hard to write and ski :P lol

xxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Misunderstanding Part 2

Ianto took a deep breath as he dressed for his evening with Jack and Alice, something that both excited and terrified him. He had eventually decided on his red and black ensemble, the outfit that made him feel the most confident, which also happened to be Jack's favourite. Straightening his tie in the mirror, he smiled at the fact that at least he looked the part, even if he was a nervous wreck inside. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, making Ianto jump slightly before he moved to answer it. As the door swung open, there was Jack, leaning casually against the doorframe, grinning.

"Wow" Jack whistled as he took in Ianto's appearance, "Ianto Jones, you look sensational"

Ianto rolled his eyes, though he was secretly ecstatic.

"You're not looking too bad yourself, Captain" he smiled, stepping aside to let the man into his flat. Jack stepped in boldly, grabbing Ianto around the waist as he did so. Ianto gasped as he was steered towards the living room and almost pushed onto the sofa. As soon as his back hit the sofa, Jack was above him, grinning as he captured his lips in a breathtaking kiss. Jack's hands went to rest on Ianto's hips as Ianto deepened the kiss, running his hands through Jack's hair. After some time, Jack pulled back and allowed Ianto to get up from the sofa.

"What was that about?" Ianto asked breathlessly.

"You just looked so delectable in that suit" Jack grinned, "And..." he leaned in so his lips were brushing Ianto's ear.

"I just gave you a little taster of what's to come later" he whispered seductively.

Ianto groaned, "Well, that's just great" he said sarcastically, "Great idea to put that in my head just when I'm about to meet your daughter!"

Jack chuckled, stroking Ianto's cheek lovingly, "Come on, you, we'd best be off"

* * *

20 minutes later, Ianto found himself standing outside a sizable house in the Cardiff suburbs, trying desperately to control his breathing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous, and he was silently praying that it didn't show. Jack squeezed his hand comfortingly before ringing the doorbell. There were footsteps from inside, then the door swung open to reveal a beautiful woman, smiling broadly at her guests. Alice Carter had an air of her father's charisma and boldness, which perfectly complimented her Italian looks she had inherited from her mother.

"Hello, Dad" she spoke confidently, with a degree of airiness that Ianto had yet to master.

"Hi, Alice" Jack smiled, pulling his daughter into a hug. As she pulled back, she held a hand out to Ianto, smiling welcomingly.

"And this must be the famous Ianto Jones" she stated, "I have to say, it's a pleasure to finally meet you"

"Likewise" he smiled, shaking her hand. Suddenly, there was a yell of delight from inside the house as a young boy came running out, immediately being scooped into Jack's arms.

"Hey, soldier!" Jack greeted the boy, who hugged him tightly.

"Uncle Jack!" the boy cried happily. Jack set him down onto the floor and turned to Ianto.

"Stephen, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Ianto Jones, Stephen Carter" he gestured between the two of them.

"Hello" said Stephen, "I'm Stephen and I'm 8, how old are you?"

Ianto laughed, "Hi, Stephen, I'm Ianto, and I'm 28"

Stephen processed this, "I thought so; you look younger than Uncle Jack"

Ianto smirked at the boy's intuition. He has no idea, he thought to himself.

"Anyway" said Alice, "Shall we go in? Dinner will be ready soon"

The group entered the house, following Alice through to the living room. Ianto found that he had relaxed considerably since the first meeting, after Stephen had cleverly broken the ice. He and Jack sat on the sofa as Alice went to get drinks. Stephen jumped up onto Jack's lap and began bombarding him with information. Ianto watched on, amazed at how natural Jack was with children. Suddenly, Alice gestured to him from the kitchen, asking him silently to come and help. He stepped towards her nervously, entering the large kitchen diner behind her.

"Did you need help?" he asked timidly.

"No, Thank you" she answered, "I just thought we'd have a bit of chat while they're keeping each other occupied" she smiled.

Ianto swallowed apprehensively, "Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

She laughed gently, "God, you make it sound like an interrogation! I just wanted to get to know you a bit, seeing as you're with my Dad"

Ianto grinned, relaxing, "I see, well, whatever you want to know..."

"Well, how did you two first meet?"

"He hired me because I look good in a suit, and it sort of...escalated into this"

Alice giggled, "That sounds like him, and I have to say, he was right about the suits"

"Yes, well, I do try" Ianto laughed.

"Does it bother you, the aging thing?" Alice asked.

"Not really, I mean, I'm younger than he would be anyway, but it might do in the future" he smiled, "Although, I'd love to see the day he starts aging properly, seeing the fuss he makes when he finds a grey hair, I swear it's like a Greek tragedy"

"Tell me about it!" she rolled her eyes, "He's so vain sometimes, and he flirts with anything with a pulse, doesn't he?!"

Ianto sighed, "Yes, it's something you get used to"

"Doesn't it bug you?"

"Well he's calmed it down a bit recently, since I got my own back" he winked.

"Oh? I'm intrigued"

"Let's just say it doesn't hurt to know a model that's always willing to engage in payback"

"I can see why he likes you" Alice smirked, and Ianto realised that smirk was very familiar.

There was a beep from the oven, signalling that dinner was ready. Alice gestured for Ianto to take a seat at the dining table, just as Jack and Stephen came in and took their places. Jack looked over at Ianto questioningly, who just grinned back. Alice came over with plates of steaming hot pasta, placing them in front of her guests.

"Wow, Alice, you've really excelled yourself, I remember how many burnt cupcakes we had to choke down as you were growing up" Jack said cheekily. Alice rolled her eyes.

"It really is delicious" Ianto added politely.

"Uncle Jack?" Stephen piped up.

"Yes?" Jack moved to spoon pasta into his mouth.

"Is Ianto your boyfriend?" he asked innocently.

Ianto paled considerably, Jack spluttered over his mouthful of pasta, and Alice smirked behind her hand as Stephen waited expectantly for an answer.

"Um...well, Yes, Stephen"

Stephen nodded, considering, "That's good then, can you pass the parmesan, mum?"

The three adults looked at each other, astounded, before carrying on with normal conversation, with Stephen showing particular attention to Ianto. He had spotted Ianto's stopwatch and had become slightly obsessed with it, much to Jack's amusement. He very much doubted that Alice would let Stephen play with it if she how much of a part it played in his and Ianto's sexual escapades.

* * *

After dinner, Jack and Alice settled in the living room, as Ianto was dragged up the stairs for a tour of Stephen's room. Jack smiled at how well the young boy had taken to Ianto, and was praying that Alice felt the same. As they sat down, Alice grinned at her father's obvious nerves.

"So...?" Jack asked quietly.

Alice laughed, "God, calm down, will you?! He's lovely, Dad"

Jack relaxed visibly, "really? You like him?"

"I can see how much you do! And yeah, for the record, I like him, and Stephen obviously adores him. And, I've gotta say, you were right about the suits, he's stunning!"

There was an awkward cough from Jack then, which caused Alice to roll her eyes.

"What, you of all people can't say you haven't noticed he's bloody gorgeous!"

Alice turned to where Jack was looking over her shoulder, and discovered Stephen and Ianto standing there, listening intently. Ianto was blushing profusely, and Stephen was giggling.

"Mummy, do you fancy Uncle Ianto?" he asked in all seriousness.

"No! Of course not, Stephen, where do you get such ideas?"

"Well, you just said...."

"That's enough, Stephen" she said, laughing nervously, "Anyway, would anyone like another drink?"

"Actually, we'd better be going, we've got an early start tomorrow"

"Well, if you're sure" Alice stood up to see the pair out.

Stephen looked visibly upset at the thought of them leaving.

"You'll come back again though, right?" he looked at Ianto tearfully.  
"Of course we will, we'll be back before you know it" he smiled.

They said their goodbyes, Stephen holding on to Ianto tightly, determined not to let him go.

"Stephen, Ianto and Jack have to leave now, it's late" Alice said firmly.

"Uncle Ianto, you don't have to go really, do you?" he asked.

Ianto smiled at the young boy in his arms,

"Well, yes, me and your Uncle Jack have to go to work tomorrow, and we need some sleep, and so do you, like your mother says"

Stephen reluctantly let Ianto go, and the two men left, turning and waving to the boy every few yards.

"Wow" Jack breathed as they got into the SUV.

"What?" Ianto asked, reaching over to hold Jack's hand. Jack squeezed it gratefully.

"That went so well! I mean, I'm pretty sure Stephen likes you more than me, and Alice adored you"

"Well, I've always been good with kids, I suppose" he said modestly.

"You were amazing Yan, thank you" Jack beamed, leaning over to kiss Ianto softly. He was still so surprised at how well both Ianto and Alice had taken to each other, and Steven seemed smitten with Ianto. And Ianto was confused as to why he was so worried in the first place.


	9. The Jones'

Ianto was woken by soft kisses being peppered along his neck. He smiled, keeping his eyes closed as his lover continued to kiss him softly, gradually moving up his jaw line and towards his lips. He moaned happily, turning over to look at his partner,

"Morning" he smiled, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you know how adorable you are in the morning?" Jack asked, stroking Ianto's cheek with his fingertips. Ianto sighed blissfully, snuggling into Jack's chest and closing his eyes again. Jack laughed quietly, wrapping his arm protectively over the young Welshman. Ianto was just drifting off to sleep again when the phone started to ring shrilly next to the bed. Ianto groaned in frustration, reaching blindly for the phone.

"I'll get it" Jack said, seeing as he had been wide awake anyway,

"It's probably Tosh, she said she was gonna ring this morning" Ianto said, burying his head under the covers. Jack smiled fondly at him before picking up the phone.

"Hello, the gorgeous Mr Jones' phone, his equally handsome boyfriend speaking" Jack grinned as Ianto poked his head out and smirked at him tiredly.

"Well, I'm glad you find my son attractive, but is there any chance I could speak to him, please?" said the woman on the other end of the phone, which was definitely not Tosh.

Jack paled visibly, "I, um.....I mean, I...Yeah, he's right here" he said weakly, holding the phone out to Ianto, who was looking at him confusedly.

"Hello?" Ianto said hesitantly, gasping as he realised who it was.

"Mam, this is a surprise!" he said nervously, "Is something wrong?"

"What, I can't ring my son without there being something wrong?" she said haughtily

"Well, you never have before" Ianto stated, nodding to Jack who silently left the room to give him some privacy.

"Well, I'm glad I did! When were you planning on telling me about this boyfriend, Ianto?"

"Um....I was going to, really, it's just I've been really busy with work"

"Yeah, of course you have!" his mother laughed, "I'm not sure that was the best way to get acquainted with him, I don't even know his bloody name!"

"Jack" Ianto stated, "Jack Harkness"

"What does he do, then?"

"He's..." Ianto sighed, "He's my boss"

There was a pause, then his Mam burst into hysterical laughter. Ianto rolled his eyes and waited patiently for her to get it out of her system.

"Sorry" she finally choked out, "You've got to admit it's funny, you shagging your boss!"

"MAM!" Ianto almost shrieked, "I'd rather not have the conversation about what I do with him"

"Come on, Ianto, I'm not completely old-fashioned" she sighed, "You're 27 now, I know what you get up to"

Ianto chose not to say anything, so his mother carried on.

"So, will I get to meet him anytime soon?"

"Do you want to?" Ianto asked reluctantly

"Of course, I wanna see what he looks like, if he's apparently just as handsome as you!" she teased.

Ianto grinned, "Oh, he is"

"And....you're happy with him?"

"Insanely," Ianto sighed, glancing out into the living room to where Jack was nervously pacing.

"Well, that's all that matters" said his mother, "Anyway, I better be going, I'm meeting Rhiannon for lunch"

"No doubt to talk about this phone call" Ianto muttered.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll have a nice chat about this" she giggled, "Keep in touch, son"

"I will, I promise" Ianto smiled.

"Love you, bye"

"Bye Mam"

Ianto hung up with a sigh of relief. He called Jack back into the bedroom, and watched as Jack hesitantly peeped around the door. Once he saw Ianto was indeed off the phone, he rushed in, jumping on the bed and hugging Ianto fiercely.

"Yan, I'm so sorry, I really thought it would be Tosh, I never would've...I can't believe I called myself gorgeous to your mother!"

"You also called me gorgeous" Ianto pointed out, "She seemed to appreciate that"

"So...she's ok with us?"

"She seems to be" Ianto nodded, "She wants to meet you"

"Do you want me to?" Jack asked,

Ianto sighed, "If you want to, I mean... I would love you to" he admitted.

Jack broke into a grin "I'd love to meet her, Yan, your whole family, for that matter!"

Ianto smiled, patting the space in bed next to him, which Jack gladly occupied.

"Let's not get too carried away, Jack" Ianto smiled, "Maybe we'll just get my Mam and sister out the way first"

"Your sister?"

My Mam's meeting her for lunch today, no doubt to tell her all about your little phone encounter"

"Shit"

"Don't worry" Ianto laughed, "She said she'd love to meet you, seeing as your apparently as gorgeous as I am"

Jack chuckled, "Well, I don't know about that, you're pretty hard to live up to"

"I'm pretty hard to live up to? Have you seen yourself recently?"

"Yep, and I look pretty hot, even if I do say so myself" Jack winked, "But I'm nowhere near as adorable as a certain gorgeous Welshman I share a bed with"

"Ooh, should I be jealous?" Ianto smirked, which caused Jack to hit him with a pillow across the head. The action became a full-blown pillow fight, so all thoughts of meeting the Jones family fell from their heads. Little did they know that the opportunity would come sooner than they thought.


	10. The Jones' 2

Jack had become so comfortable in Ianto's flat recently; it was almost like his own home, which had a lot to do with the Welshman himself. They now spent almost every night together in the flat, living an almost domestic life, at least, as domestic as Torchwood could get. This evening, they came in from work with Ianto's suit in tatters, and Jack covered in mud from head to toe.

"God, that was eventful!" Jack sighed, moving to slump onto Ianto's sofa.

"Hey! Don't touch my sofa in that state! Get in the shower now!" Ianto yelled frantically.

"Well, **SOMEONE**'s a bit protective of their sofa!" Jack grumbled, heading for the bathroom

"**Someone else **doesn't usually complain when I suggest a shower"

"Does that mean you'll join me?" Jack asked brightly.

Ianto laughed, "Go and clean up a bit and I'll be there in 10 minutes"

With a yell of joy, Jack skipped merrily off to the shower. Smiling to himself, Ianto went to put the coffee on. He was just preparing the mugs when there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it, and was surprised to find his sister on the doorstep.

"Rhiannon? This is a surprise"

"Yeah, I was in town and I thought I'd pop by" she smiled, "Is this a good time?"

"Well, actually..."

"Yan!" Jack yelled, coming into view, "Are you planning on joining me any time soon?"

Ianto turned, and heard Rhiannon gasp from beside him at the sight of Jack. It was hardly surprising, as there stood Jack in nothing but a towel, with droplets of water running down his toned chest. It was a sight that never failed to make Ianto weak at the knees, and apparently it was having a similar effect on his sister.

"Oh, hi" Jack grinned, "Sorry, I don't believe we've met, but judging by your looks, I'd say your Ianto's sister"

"Hey, judging by yours, I'd say you were a Sex God" she breathed, as Jack chuckled proudly

"Rhi!" Ianto nudged her, "Rhiannon, Jack, Jack, Rhiannon"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jack" Rhiannon smiled.

"Oh no, the pleasures all mine" he grinned, kissing her hand sweetly, causing her to giggle.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Jack, why don't you go get dressed while I get us some coffee?"

"You don't have to!" Rhiannon insisted, "I don't mind"

"I bet you bloody don't!" Ianto glared.

"Oh, come on Yan! It's nothing you haven't seen before, right Jack?" she winked.

Jack laughed, "She's got a point"

Ianto blushed slightly, "Yes, well...anyway, I'm making coffee, and if you want some, you better be fully clothed by the time I come back"

"Spoilsport!" Jack and Rhiannon said simultaneously, before bursting into giggles at Ianto's murderous gaze. Ianto stalked off to the kitchen, followed quickly by Rhiannon as Jack went to get dressed.

"Oh My God, Yan!" she shrieked, "He's bloody gorgeous, like a film star!"

"Don't tell him that, his ego's big enough"

"Yeah, and I bet that's not the only thing that's big enough" she sighed wistfully

"Rhi!" Ianto yelled, shocked, "God, and he says I'm full of innuendos!"

Rhiannon rolled her eyes in a distinctly Ianto-like move.

"Seriously, though, you're obviously happy together, you can tell by the way he looks at you"

Ianto smiled at his sister as Jack came in, now fully dressed, and stood next to Ianto, casually wrapping an arm around his waist. Rhiannon beamed at the couple, ecstatic to see how happy her brother was with Jack.

"So, how long have you two been together, Jack?" she asked, "I have to ask you, I get no information from my so-called brother!"

Ianto poked his tongue out at her childishly, and Jack laughed before answering.

"Well, it's complicated, after a few months of working together, we were sort of...what would you call it Yan?"

"Friends with Benefits, I think it's called" he deadpanned, and Rhiannon giggled.

"Right, well, we were doing that, then I...went away for a while, on a sort of business, and when I came back, we started dating officially. That was about a year ago, I would say"

"A year? Wow, so it really is serious" Rhiannon said, "Serious enough that you should've said something, Ianto"

"I know" Ianto sighed, "It's just, it's been so hectic for us lately, and I...wasn't sure how you'd react"

"React to what, exactly?"

"Well, I assume you've noticed, but Jack's a man"

"Oh I've noticed" she winked at Jack, who chuckled, "But that came as no surprise to me, I mean, I know you've had girlfriends, but I never questioned that you also liked men"

"Really?"

"Yan, you didn't know, but I saw you and Jamie Davies from next door, that day when you were 19 and Mam had gone to Aunty Jill's for the weekend"

"Shit" Ianto groaned. Jack looked at him, raising his eyebrows.

"Care to share?" he asked, smirking.

"Nope"

"Let's just say Ianto got a good look at Jamie's tattoo" Rhiannon grinned, "Which happened to be rather close to his..."  
"I really don't think Jack needs the details!"

Both Jack and Rhiannon burst into laughter at the look on Ianto's face, much to Ianto's chagrin. He glared at both of them before Jack smiled warmly at him, gently kissing him on the forehead,

"Sorry, Yan, it's just...I never thought you'd go for tattoos" he winked,

"I don't usually! In my defence, I didn't know he had it until...that day"

Rhiannon giggled, "Well, I better be going anyway, you know, things to do" she smiled, "Jack, it was lovely meeting you, and I hope to be seeing you again soon"

"It was great to meet you too, and yeah, we'll definitely catch up soon" Jack beamed, moving to give her a hug.

"Look after him" she whispered in his ear as they embraced.

Jack smiled and pulled back, "I will, don't you worry"

"Good" she grinned, "Yan, keep in touch" she said as she left, leaving the two men alone.

Ianto sighed, resting his head on Jack's shoulder as Jack wrapped his arms around him.

"Well, that wasn't too painful"

Jack laughed, "She's lovely, and she's so like you it's insane"

"Yeah, and she loved you"

"Well why wouldn't she?" Jack winked. Ianto rolled his eyes, but smiled and leant in to kiss Jack tenderly. As they pulled apart, Jack looked at Ianto with a smirk.

"So what did Jamie have a tattoo of?"

Ianto laughed, "You really don't wanna know!"

"Oh, I really do, and I wanna know where it was exactly"

"Well that I can do" Ianto smirked, running his hand seductively down Jack's chest, "I can show you _exactly_ where it was"

He looked meaningfully downwards, causing Jack to chuckle and lead Ianto towards the bedroom, proving Rhiannon's point that Ianto had, indeed, seen it all...


	11. The Jones' 3

When the doorbell rang, Ianto was busy setting the table for dinner, a place for him, Jack and, much to his chagrin, his mother and Rhiannon. He knew Rhiannon got on well with Jack, perhaps too much, but his mother was a whole other story. As he heard the bell, he went to the door, opening it to reveal Jack there, shivering, his coat buttoned right up to his neck, which was hardly surprising: it was deathly cold for October.

"Hey, Yan" Jack grinned, his teeth chattering slightly.

"Hey, come on in" he smiled back, "Just so you know, Rhiannon and my mother are coming over for dinner, I hope that's ok"

"Yeah, that's fine," Jack chuckled nervously.

"What's wrong?" Ianto asked, noticing Jack's expression.

"Well..." Jack swallowed, "Would now be a good time I'm not wearing anything under this coat?"

"What?" Ianto choked, "I...you...What?"

"I thought it'd be funny" Jack said weakly,

"Oh yeah, bloody hysterical when you have to wear that coat all through dinner, or sit naked opposite my mother"

"I'm sorry Yan!" Jack cried, pulling the young man into a hug.

"Yeah, well" Ianto spoke into Jack's shoulder, "Lucky for you, I picked up your dry-cleaning today, so there's clothes here"

"Oh, thank God!" Jack breathed, kissing Ianto happily on the cheek. As he pulled back, Ianto raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, you're completely naked under there?" he asked innocently.

"Completely" Jack grinned, "Wanna peek?"

Ianto pulled the man towards him without another word, kissing him passionately, earning a moan of surprise from Jack. He pinned Jack up against the wall and began working on his coat buttons, causing the coat to drop to the floor in seconds. Ianto pulled back slightly to glance at Jack's glorious body before kissing him again, running his tongue over the roof of Jack's mouth, making him cry out in ecstasy. As Ianto moved down to kiss his neck tantalizingly, Jack tried to control his breathing,

"Ianto" he gasped, "We have to stop"

"You don't really wanna do that, do you?" Ianto smirked, moving his hands down Jack's chest and lower.

"Yan" Jack bit back a moan, "Your mother will be here soon"

Ianto sighed and pulled back, "Shit, sorry, Jack"

"I'm not complaining" Jack laughed breathlessly, "And if you wanna do that later, feel free, but seeing as I've gotta make a good impression with your mother, then I think I better put some clothes on"

Ianto nodded, smiling as Jack went into the bedroom to dress, and finished setting the table. Around 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door, signalling Rhiannon and his mother's arrival. He took a deep breath as he moved to answer the door, Jack coming up behind him, now thankfully fully dressed. Just as he was about to open the door, Jack leaned in close and whispered seductively in his ear.

"I have one word for you" he murmured, "Commando"

Ianto gasped, all sorts of delicious thoughts rushing through his head as Jack reached around him to open the door. Ianto was still in a world of his own as his sister and mother came through the door, Rhiannon excited, the latter slightly wary of what she would find.

"Hello again" Rhiannon grinned at Jack as she walked in,

"Hello, Rhiannon, looking lovely as ever" Jack smiled back, nudging Ianto to bring him out of his trace-like state.

"Hi, Rhiannon, Mam" he nodded weakly, "Rhi, you've met Jack, but Mam...this is Jack" Ianto finished, getting slightly flustered.

"Hi, it's nice to finally put a face to the voice"

"Ah, yes, about that..." Jack blushed.

"Don't worry about it" the woman laughed, "At least I know that you find my son attractive"

"That I do" Jack grinned, wrapping an arm around Ianto's waist. Ianto smiled up at him fondly, as the two women watched on,

"Aww" they sighed simultaneously, beaming at the men's obvious happiness.

"Right, anyway" Ianto said uncomfortably, "I should go check on dinner"

He headed to the kitchen, leaving Jack alone with the two women. They sat in the living room, both women eager to know more about Jack.

"So, Jack, your Ianto's boss?" Ianto's mother asked,

"Yeah, I am" Jack confirmed,

"Is that awkward in work?"

"Not at all, we keep it professional"

"I bet you've had some fun in the office though" Rhiannon winked.

Jack blushed uncharacteristically, causing the two women to giggle. This turned into hysterical laughter as Jack tried to come up with a suitable reply. He couldn't exactly talk to Ianto's family about their sexual escapades in the hub. Ianto came in to find his family in hysterics, and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I missing something?" he asked,

"Nope" Rhiannon grinned, "We were just discussing you and Jack's sex life"

Ianto's eyes widened and he paled visibly,

"I...um...oh, bugger" Ianto spluttered,

"Bugger...yeah, that's about right" his mother laughed, much to everyone's shock and horror,

"Mam!" Rhiannon almost shrieked,

"What?" the older woman grinned, "I'm not that old, dear"

"Um...dinner's ready" Ianto muttered, trying to get off the subject of his sex life. They sat down at the table as Ianto brought out the food, and they all tucked in.

"So, where are you from, Jack?"

"Originally I'm from...Illinois, but I joined the army when I was 19, and eventually ended up here"

"I see, so you've never settled down?"

"I hadn't ever found anyone I'd wanted to spend my life with until..." he cut off, realising he'd never actually told Ianto that he was one of those people that he was very much in love with. However, Ianto's family got what he was insinuating, smiling to each other as they noted that Ianto had the real thing with Jack Harkness.

Ianto stood up to clear the plates, and Rhiannon helped, leaving Jack alone with Ianto's mother,

"Jack" the woman began, "I love Ianto very much, and he's been hurt a lot in the past"

"I know, and I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him" Jack confirmed, "I don't think I physically could" he added in a whisper.

Ianto's mother beamed, "I can tell how much you care about him" she smiled, "And he's totally smitten with you, it's so cute"

"Yeah, that's one of the things I love about him" Jack sighed, his eyes widening as he realised what he'd just admitted, "I mean, um..."

Ianto's mother cut him off with a laugh, "Don't worry, I won't say a word"

Jack smiled at her gratefully as Ianto and Rhiannon came back, holding more wine and some glasses. They headed to the living room to drink it, Jack and Ianto unconsciously sitting together on the sofa, their bodies automatically fitting together. Both women smiled fondly as they took up the other chairs, watching on as the two men's hands entwined and they beamed at each other.

"We shouldn't stay much longer" Rhiannon piped up, "It's getting quite late, and we'll have to drive back"

Ianto nodded, standing up to see them out, dragging Jack to his feet. They went to get the women's coats, holding them out for them to shrug on. As he stepped back, Jack found himself being pulled into a hug by Ianto's mother of all people,

"Look after him" she whispered in his ear. Jack nodded, smiling as she stepped away.

"Hey!" Rhiannon yelled, "I want a hug, mister!"

"Of course, like I'd ever forget to give you one" Jack laughed, holding his arms out

Rhiannon accepted the hug happily, taking the opportunity to touch Jack's toned chest,

"Bloody Hell" she whispered, "You must work out like every day!"

Jack chuckled, "Not quite, your brother keeps me in shape, though"

"Yeah I bet he does, the lucky bastard" she muttered, pulling back and heading for the door. The two said their goodbyes to Ianto and left, leaving Ianto to slump against the door in relief.

"Well, that wasn't too painful" he sighed, smiling as Jack came towards him, resting his hands on the younger man's hips,

"It wasn't painful at all" Jack chuckled, "You have a lovely family"

"Well, they all bloody love you!" Ianto grinned, "I'm pretty sure I have competition from my sister"

"Don't worry, there's no competition" Jack whispered, kissing up Ianto's jaw line softly. Ianto smiled contentedly, wrapping his arms round Jack's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. As they parted, Jack whispered against Ianto's lips breathlessly,

"I love you"

Ianto pulled back, startled, "What?"

"I'm in love with you" Jack said simply, "I dunno how it's so hard to understand, your mother worked it out within about 4 seconds"

"I love you too, Jack" Ianto grinned, as Jack beamed back at him,

"Good, glad we got that cleared up"

Ianto chuckled, "Me too, now, there was the little matter of you going commando"

"Ah, yes, I forgot all about that..."


End file.
